Untitled
by Junior'sGirl
Summary: Cait Reiley is a recent addition to the 55. When her sister is hurt, who will be there for her? Cheesy summary, I know. This is my first Third Watch fic, so please R & R. Help with the title!!
1. Is She Dead?

Okay, here's the old disclaimer: This is a Third Watch fanfiction, the key word being…fiction! The only characters that are mine are the Reileys (Cait, Grace, and their family). The rest are the property of NBC and John Wells and all those other folks. I don't own 'em, I'm just borrowing 'em. Don't sue , it'll be a waste of your time. 

With that done, let me just say that this is my first Third Watch story. I hope you like it and as always, reviews are much appreciated. Now, read on.

Chapter One: Is She Dead

"Central to 55 Adam, please report to Mercy ASAP." The radio squawked on Officer Cait Reiley's shoulder. She stopped on the second floor landing and turned to look at her partner, Officer Steven Gusler. He just shrugged his shoulders. Frowning, Cait keyed her mic to respond.

"55 Adam to Central, we're on a call."

"10-4 55 Adam, 55 David is coming to assist." The dispatcher replied, causing Cait to frown even more.

"Are we waiting for Faith and Bosco?" Steven asked, leaning against the banister.

"Nope." Cait replied and started back up the stairs.

The two officers were just coming out of the building's double doors, leading a handcuffed suspect, when the second squad car pulled up. Officer Maurice Boscorelli stopped the car just inches from the already parked one. Shaking her head with dismay, Officer Faith Yokas climbed out of the passenger side. 

"Hey Faith." Cait said as Steve put their suspect in the backseat. Cait looked at where Bosco sat behind the wheel, looking pissed. "What's going on?" 

Faith shrugged, leaning against the car. "Central told us to come here. Bosco's gonna take you to Mercy and I'm gonna stay with Steve." Cait didn't say anything about riding with Boscorelli. It was common knowledge that two female cops couldn't ride together. 

"Who's hurt?" Cait asked, her blue eyes clouding over.

"They didn't say." Faith said, not looking Cait in the eye.

Cait was about to speak when Bosco honked the horn and started motioning with his hands.

"I should give you my gun." Cait told Faith.

"Why?"

"I might shoot him."

"Do you know what's going on?" Cait asked Bosco as they sat in traffic on the way to Mercy Hospital. 

"All they said was that there was some sort of emergency and that Faith and me had to pick you up." Bosco replied.

"Is it Grace?" 

"That's your sister?" He asked. He watched as Cait's crystal blue eyes clouded over. Dammit.

"Is she dead?" Cait asked, her voice flat.

"They didn't say." Bos replied softly.

They rode in silence to Mercy. Bosco thought it sucked that he had to be the one to take Cait to see her sister in the hospital. Why couldn't it be 55 Charlie? Sully and Davis were way more compassionate and sensitive. Besides, he rarely spoke to Cait. Sure, Faith and her were friendly, but that didn't rub off on him just by association. 

When they got stuck in traffic again, Bosco tried to put on the lights and sirens, but they were stuck tight and no one was moving. Cait was fidgiting in the passenger seat. She took out her cell phone and pushed one button.

"Jason, it's Cait." She said when Sergeant Jason Christopher answered the phone at the precinct house.

"Are you at Mercy?" Jason asked.

"No, Bosco drives like my grandma. He's got us stuck in traffic." This earned Cait a dirty look.

"How far are you?"

"Far. Tell me what's going on."

"I can't."

"Damn you, Jason! Tell me what the hell happened to Grace or the next time I see you I'm gonna forget you're my boss and remember the time that…"

"Christ, Cate! Calm down!" Jason cut her off. "Just go to the hospital!" Then, he hung up on her. Cait was tempted to call him back and yell at him some more, but then she realized something.

"It's bad when they won't tell you over the phone." She said, looking right at Bosco.

"We'll be there soon." 


	2. Mad as Hell

__

Chapter Two: Mad as Hell

They finally pulled up to the hospital, narrowly avoiding a collision with a departing ambulance. Cait was out of the squad car before Bosco even had it in park. 

"55 David to central, put us out at Mercy." Bos said into his radio, knowing that Christopher would know they got to the hospital. 

"10-4 55 David." Dispatch replied as Bosco made his way into the ER. Cait was already yelling at Nurse Proctor.

"…the Doctor." Was all Bosco heard of Proctor's sentence before Cait launched into another tirade.

Cait couldn't believe it. All she wanted to do was see how Grace was and they wouldn't tell her where she was. Hell would freeze over before she was going to wait for the doctor. Cait was in the middle of a curse when a familiar uniformed figure appeared from around a corner. Cait stopped yelling at Proctor and took off down the hall toward the other cop. Bosco just shrugged at Proctor and followed Cait.

"I'm sorry, Cait." Officer Peter Hudson said, his brown eyes sympathetic.

"Where is she?" Cait asked. Peter nodded in the direction he had come from and Cait headed that way without a word. Bosco followed again, this time with Peter following as well. 

Cait stood frozen in the threshold of the exam room, her right hand covering her mouth. Bosco and Peter came up behind her and Bosco was stunned. The form in the bed was an exact copy of the woman standing in the threshold. It was almost freaky seeing the badly beaten woman lying in the bed and another as healthy as can be. Grace looked half-dead. 

Tears streaming down her face, Cait turned to Peter. Bosco could see the anger in her blue eyes. He'd seen that look in enough women's eyes to know what it meant. Oh-oh, here it comes.

"You were supposed to keep her safe!" Cait screamed at Peter. "You're her partner! Where were you!" Cait lashed out at him, and Bosco grabbed her. Mad as hell, Cait jammed her elbow into Bosco's stomach. She hit him so hard that he instantly released her and doubled over in pain, despite his bulletproof vest. Peter just threw up his hands and walked in the opposite direction.

Cait finally went into Grace's room, leaving Bosco alone in the hall. 

"Hey, Gracie." Cait said softly. Careful of the tubes and iv, Cait took her sister's hand and sat next to her. Soon, a doctor came in. He explained that Grace had been beaten and they were waiting to determine if she needed surgery. She had a collapsed lung and several broken and fractured bones. They weren't sure if she would wake up. 

After the doctor left, a nurse came in and told her that visiting hours were over. 

Cait got a ride back to the precinct house with 55 Victor so she could change out of her uniform. Christopher saw her when she walked through the door and tried to make a getaway. 

"Don't piss yourself, Jason." She told him, almost smiling. "I'm okay now."

"Good, you had me scared." He replied, leaning on the desk.

"Tell me who's in charge of Grace's case."

"Don't you ever ask for anything politely?" this comment earned him a death glare. Jason cleared his throat and gave her the information. Cait went in search of the detectives. 


End file.
